Vozin
This Article was originally Echo 1's I'm just remaking because the article was a pretty good edition to the Halo Fanon website. We walk on a path of fire, with each planet we conquer that planet becomes ash. -Vozin War Poem The Vozin are an Insectiod-Reptillian race with many variations that came to the Milkyway Galaxy and started colonizing it for extreme energy sources and metal deposits, planet cores having the largest quantities. They use cybernetic and genetic enhancements to make themselves ultimate killers. Vozin History The history of the Vozin race is all but peaceful, since they figured out simple weaponry they were at war with themselves, at first it was over food and mating rights. But as the evolution progressed their minds became filled with the want of more war, more blood needed to be shed. The Vozin finally saw that they needed to band together to survive the dangers of Vosha. Some Vozin naturally became the Emperors, Empresses, and etc. But those status' took centuries to achieve so they began to expand their intellect before expanding their might. Vozin Uprising The Vozin evolved from the small four foot tribal creatures to eight foot monstrosities, they were much faster, stronger and much more intelligent.The Vozin began to build large cities, fortresses and bases on the surfaces near the north and south poles. Most creatures that ventured their were used as food or for experimentation. The Vozin had many natural predators that eventually became the prey. The Vozin eventually began to dig deep into Vosha's underground learning that the underground, offered much more protection as opposed to the surface. Although the underground offered protection from the frequent meteor showers and larger predators, their were still many creatures that lurked in the underground that caused problems. Vozin Conquest After taming Vosha for the most part the Vozin began to delve further into weapons and science. While most Vozin were warriors that fought giant off creatures that frequently attacked, and other Vozin clans. Some Vozin began constructing weapons to further oppress thier brothers and the Vosha's wild life. Wars ensued throughout the tunnels and on the surface. The Relk'olvo clan were the warriors and hunters allied with the Ret'olok clan whom were not only the scientist but weapon smiths. Both clans had completely conquered the northern part of the planet. The southern part was controlled by three clans that were at war with one another. The northern clans used the tunnels to send a large well armed force to eradicate most the southern Vozin clans. Although one clan was completely eradicated the other two clans, the Grethelk clan became the ore harvesters, while the Jelik clan became the scouts that searched the underground tunnels and deserts for water sources. after conquering Vosha they spread to other planets in the Ran'thol galaxy, conquering nearly 100 hundred planets per decade. After five hundred years the Vozin had full control of the Ran'thol galaxy. Vozin-Precursor War The Vozin and Precursor War took place in section of the Universe between the Milky Way and the Rath'nol galaxy known now as the Unforgiving Wastes. The war was restricted to naval combat, the Precursor's technology was far superior to the Vozin's but the Vozin had more soldiers to throw at their enemy. Both factions raged this war on for thousands of years until eventually both agreed to a cease fire to deal with internal issues that had arose in the empires. Vozin Civil War The Vozin empire eventually broke out into Civil War, two factions vied for power of complete and utter control of the whole Vozin race. The Revolo Clan who created most of the armor and vehicles for the Vozin armies, and Rdavak Clan who's training and weaponry had been used for most of the Vozin force. The two clans raged war for nearly three centuries before the first Vozin Emperor put a stop to the war and imposed his will upon both clan leaders and eventually removed them completely from existence. The Vozin empire then began to rebuild and follow the religion know as D'kard Lkasha or in the Human tongue 'Way of Destruction'. Vozin-Forerunner War Although the Forerunner and Vozin didn't begin actual combat until after the Forerunner left the Milky Way to take the war to the Vozin Galaxy. The Vozin not used to the enemy taking on such a major offensive that they lost dozens of planets within the first few months. The War raged on for thousands of years, although the Forerunners were dealing major blows to the Vozin they were running low on resources. The Vozin took advantage of this and decided to attack more aggressively and more frequently. Eventually the Vozin would cause the Forerunner to retreat back to the Milky Way for more weaponry and more units. Invasion of the Milky Way The Vozin took advantage of the Forerunner's retreat sending a massive fleet after their enemies, four hundred ships (not including fighters, bombers, and etc.) in total to chase down their foe. Upon entering the Milky Way Galaxy not only had they discovered that their prized weapon the Flood was still active, after thousands of years it still survived, this only drove the Vozin to prove themselves the stronger. Not only smashing through a Forerunner battle group they seized a handful of planets within two weeks. The Forerunner had gained the Children of ther Forerunners as thier followers. The Vozin still gained ground on the new formed alliance, until the New Covenant jumped into the fray as with two enemies the Vozin forces were slowed to a near stop after capturing another handful of planets. Defeat at Vosha Retreating Vozin Evolution Archevozin The first stage of evolution for the Vozin race, the Archevozin were about 4'4, walked on all fours, and lived in trees hiding from the bigger predators of Vosha, they made small nests from branches and bones. The diet of the creatures consisted of giant insects and various fruits. The weaponry they used to hunt and fight were mostly spears and clubs. Though ninety eight percent of the Vozin species has evolved beyond this stage some of the Archevozin still exist. Argevozin The second stage of evolution for the Vozin where they are bipedal and are making more advance weaponry. Vozin Warrior males stood at 7'9. The weaponry created at this time would be worth millions of credits on the black market trade during the late 2500's. At this time they moved underground and made cities, and they were really starting to creating central governments around Vosha. Metalavozin The third stage and final stage of the Vozin. The Vozin have made their bodies nearly completely bullet proof and extremely resistant to plasma weapons and other advanced weaponry. The Vozin eventually made the Flood Bioweapon, even though the flood could infect some Vozin, most Vozin had a metallic exoskeleton that made it impossible to absorb their makers. The Flood was eventually unleashed onto the Milky Way galaxy as a test of it's effectiveness. Then after years of civil war with their colonies in the Gy'rr'iar Star Cluster, and the need for energy, they decided to conquer the Milky Way from their own. Vozin Warrior Antamony A Vozin Warrior's anatomy is very complex system, its blood is a thick yellow due to the high sulfur content in it. The Vozin's heart is in the center of the chest behind a rib cage, a layer of thick membrane and also the exoskeleton covers the area. The body has tiny pores all over it's body so it is able to breath in sulfur, hear, and can smell out of them. Plus the body doesn't need sulfur for long periods of time some Vozin captives have been known to survive weeks without it. They also can survive in space for small periods of time, but if left out to long they die because sulfur freezes below temperatures -130 to -145 degrees Celsius. But Vozin cannot breath in any Methane, a Vozin's body will literally start to shut down and bleed if they breath it in. The Vozin's head is dotted with four eyes looking directly forward and two on the sides of its head making it a very hard to flank them, and the brain is protected by its six inch thick exoskeleton, with a small opening in the back of its head for an instant kill shot. When a Vozin digest the metals it absorbs the alloys into its exoskeleton, then there the molecules fuse together. Vosha Vosha is the homeworld of the Vozin. Inhabited by deadly predators and dangerous herbivores. Mostly arid deserts with some lakes and cities located at the north and south poles. The Vozin in the very beginning were the prey, and they were the weakest creatures on the planet. Being hunted on daily basis caused the small creatures to become mentally powerful before . Vosha has changed over the course of thousands years.The Vozin created underground cities to shield themselves from the monthly meteor showers. Vozin Types Larvae Larvae are encased in white eggs surrounded in clear gel, inside the eggs are the Future Vozin. Labor Caste Female Vozin are a brown or green color and are about as tall as Spartans, they tend the eggs, dig out hives, and tunnels for the Vozin Warriors, Queens and Kings. Eventually a female will be chosen at random to have their DNA enhanced to become a Queen to lay eggs. Some Vozin are born 'deformed', this meaning that instead of being born too physically work or fight they will be used to help the Royal cast to design weaponry, vehicles, buildings and technology. These creatures are given genetic enhancements to further enhance their brain functions making smarter than the War Caste. These Vozin though are slaves and considered even lower than the Workers, they are called Monitors. War Caste The War Caste of the Vozin is solely comprised of males. The males, if physically ample are given front-line gear and are the back bone of it's armies. They are given genetic enhancements to further strengthen their muscles, endoskeleton and exoskeleton.They also gain the ability to quickly digest metal and further strengthen their exoskeleton. Most of these males are named Warriors or Beserkers. Some of the Vozin males do not take to the genetic enhancements, their bodies well, mutate causing their endoskeleton and exoskeleton to become much lighter but they still gain the ability to absorb metals. Some males are taken and trained in aerial acrobatics, EVA missions, and are given aerial capable armor; they are named Havocs. Other males are taken and trained in the arts of spying, espionage, sabotage, and assassination they are named Stalkers. Royal Caste Queen A Vozin Queen is a Worker Vozin chosen randomly to produce eggs, the fact of the matter is a Queen Vozin is still a slave that is used to produce Larvae. A Vozin Queen is roughly the size of a Scarab and they are able to spray a highly corrosive saliva that melts through most metals. Vozin Queens usually stay deep underground guarded by many Vozin Warriors, and sometimes Vozin King. The Queens are always are communicating with the Vozin Empress via telepathy. King The Vozin King is literally something out of a nightmare the creature is Scarab sized with four appendages that are huge metal blades. The monstrousities are ruthless and have no regard for enemy numbers. Some accounts of them rushing into hundreds of soldiers without even flinching. Kings usually are kept in large containment fields due to the fact they even kill their own kind. Many kings challenged the Vozin Emperor only to find their demise. = Empress The Empress of Vosha is usually gathering information from the Queens spread acrossed the universe learning about the a galaxy's resources and and threat level of the local life. An Empress is the size of a UNSC Frigate they can detach the egg sack and they grow a huge stinger filled with poison, and is able to screech at super sonic frequencies which destroys nearly everything in the way. The Empress also can lay thousands of eggs at one time as well as sThe Vozin Empress is pure meaning it has not been enhanced by genetic tampering, it is one of the oldest Vozin aside from the Emperor. Emperor The Emperor of Vosha is the overlord of everything, he sent the Flood to the Milky Way Galaxy as a threat that they were going to invade. The Emperor is the size of a Marathon class Crusier, with huge blades as weapons, his body is snake-like. The Emperor usually sleeps deep underground and comes when war in his domain. Military Types Warriors The main unit of fighting that are metallic blue or black. They are as about 7'5 and they are usually given the lower grade metals to absorb into thier exoskeleton. They carriy a wide variety of weaponary into a huge battle, in skirmishes and stealth mission they perfer to use small arms and melee weaponary. As the Warriors progress through the ranks they are given genetic enhancements to become ethier a General or a Sublimaton form. Berserkers Berserkers are the quite literally insane, these Vozin are the warriors who have a taste for blood at all times and are forced to be chained up in cages. The Berserkers are armored in the lightest yet strongest armor available with the sharpest blades possible. Some Warriors learned to survive off the corpses of the dead battle field, after months of being starved and or stranded. Berserkers have been known to demolish squads of enemies in within seconds and have been known to destroy light vehicles as well. Stalkers Stalkers are Vozin that have the natural ability of being silent and are extremely difficult to be detected. Vozin Stalkers employ a silent weaponry, usually only hunting in pairs. Having minimal armor allowing them faster mobility than other Vozin, most of the time their skin coloring is a dark hue, being purple, red or black. Havocs Havocs are Vozin that are equipped with aerial combat capable armor, each set of armor has jump jets installed. Havocs use Crystaline Assault Rifles and bladed weaponry to decimate any enemy. Havocs are known to have jutting spines and noticable openings where the jumpjets are built into thier armor. Havocs are mostly used for rapid assault or ambush situations where speed and aggression are needed at utmost. The Havoc's jump jets are able to suspend in the air for a period of time, or perform rapid bursts to give the user a boost in speed. Havocs are known to attack in groups of four or five and appear a violet color. Chaos Chaos units are shock troopers that employ heavy magma cannons replacing their right arms and a long arm blade on the left. Chaos units are seen mostly during sieges on enemy bases and facilities. Usually Chaos units are deployed in trios via meteorites from a ship stationed above planet to flank enemy troops. Chaos units compared to Mgalekgolo are faster and usually deployed with more numbers giving them the initial advantage, but still they are smaller and weaker compared to the Mgalekgolo. General If a Vozin Warrior is rewarded with the mark of Rdavak (by killing an amazing amount of enemies) they are given some of the best metals to absorb and given the best weaponry. The Rdavak genetic enhancements are used to make them stand at 11 feet taller, make the exoskeleton jagged and razor sharp, and to let the body have structure bigger for cyber-enhancments. The Vozin Generals usually only command ground operations. Generals can eventually transform into Vozin Kings if there is a need for such actions to occur. Sublimation If a Vozin Warrior is rewarded the mark of Revelo (by doing incredible feats such as killing or capturing a high value targets.) they are given the Revelo genetic enhancements make the Vozin Warrior grow 9 feet tall with a 13 feet wingspan, they aren't given armor upgrades until they have proven themselves worthy. Sublimations command land and air operations. Metasublimation The Metasublimation are the Sublimation given better genetic, and cybernetic enhancements. The genetic enhancement expands the chest cavity for the installment of a heat generator within the main heart of the Sublimation, it takes the sulfuric blood and heats it before releasing it back into the body. Other cybernetic enhancements include magnetic feet, airflitration in the lungs, and EMP bombs. Metasublimations are sent on deep space missions to board enemy ships and destroy them from the inside out. No further enhancements are made after the Metasublimation, these giant beast usually command ships. But can be sent with a small task force as scouts to start the invasion of a planet. Outcast Even Vozin have those that are not wanted, these Vozin are the Vozin that are seen as traitors, the ones that survive scavenge weaponry and have been known to sneak onto harvester or junker ships for food. They were banished to the farthest reaches of the Vozin empire, they made first contact with the Forerunner after they purged the Milky Way of Flood. Some of these Vozin have joined various factions throughout the Universe, Vozin Technology Vozin technology is some of the most advanced and diabolical technology at their disposal. Vozin use genetic serums to allow their bodies to absorb metals and other non-organic materials to further strengthen their chitin. Vozin weaponry ranges from their crystaline ballistics, plasma and laser weaponry, and finally antimatter weapons. Vozin use mind control devices that not only put any Voshan creature under the Vozin Emperor's command, but injects the Vozin serum to allow their skin to gain the same ability that Vozin have to absorb metals as well. Vozin Starships The Vozin Starships are huge, most of them oversize Covenant Starships. The Vozin starships are the only units that feature energy sheilds. Drellicka Interceptor The Drellicka Interceptor is a fast nimble fighter that is best used in swarms. This space craft can hold two Vozin warriors; one to pilot and fire the main cannons, while the second pilots a large heavy turret on the back end. The Drellicka has laser cannons on the front end of the vehicle that can quickly shred through hulls of most ships and EMP missiles that can disable most ships' shields in one hit. These units are about the size of Longsword Interceptors or Seraph class.fighters. Drollothic Gunship The Drollothic Gunship is used to fight prolonged dogfights, or as a bomber. This starship is can hold up to four personnel; one pilot, and three gunners. The pilot has control of the gatling laser canons, and anti-matter missiles, or bombs, while the gunners have control of the heavy laser canons. When used for dog fighting it is equipped with missiles that are able to lock onto a target and erase it from existence. When used as a bomber it utilizes anti-bombs that can tear through most UNSC Frigates in two runs. These gunships are about twice the size of a Phantom drop ship. = Trithel Frigate The Vozin Trithel Frigate is a deadly Starship, most Frigates have three sections,each section is the size of a Marathon Class Cruiser able to hold thousands of troops. Vozin Frigates use super heated plasma, huge crystal projectiles, and anti-matter bombs. Some planets' fates are decided by if a Frigate lands on a planet. Rigarth Destroyer The Vozin Rigarth Destroyer is equipped with heavy crystaline canons, plasma turrets, and the dreaded anti-matter missiles used to take out clusters of figher class ships and to damage the hull of other starships. Rigath Destroyers are usually only manned by a few hundred men since the ship only has about twenty fighters onboard. Goromog Cruiser Vozin Goromog Cruisers are hollowed out asteroids, equipped with the best weapons and hold hundreds of thousands of soldiers. The Cruisers are able to refit smaller ships and able to send smaller asteroids filled with small amounts of troops to scout planets. Titorus Carriers Vozin Titorus Carriers are moons or dwarf planets hollowed out and used to resupply small fleets. Titorus Carriers hold millions of Vozin and make sure that ships have soldiers to fill them. Carriers are also able to cause massive damage and usually required to be glassed by Covenant Technology or destroyed by a Nova Bomb. They have large craters that open up and allow the larger ships to fly in or out of the core of the carrier. Vozin Vehicles Vozin vehicles are made from Vosha's wildlife most are from the most feared carnivores, and strongest herbivores. The creatures brains are place under mind control to make the creatures obedient to the Vozin command network. The bodies are given serums to alloy the creature to digest metals and other materials to make their body slowly absorb the properties of the materials. Weevil Assault Platform The Weevil Assault Platform is made from giant underground predators called Grollens (Grow-lens. The creature is captured and has a mind control device implanted into its brain. Then it has many weapons attached to its body such as turrets and heavy canons. It has a huge staging area carved into its back, so troops can be transported into heavily fortified areas. Talon IV Walker The Talon IV Walker is a small nimble walker made form the small Rsar (Ra-sar) predators that live in the underground tunnels of Vosha. The creatures have naturally strong forearms that are used to impale and catch thier food, they can use the large claws to climb up cliff faces. After placed under mind control it is equipped with multiple anti-air missiles, two canons that shoots anti-matter shells, and anti-matter bomb. The Talon is the used as a tank on the battlefield and it is about the size of a Scorpion Tank. Talon V Walker The Talon V Walker is made from a bigger species of Rsar. A Talon V Walker is about the half the size of a Scarab and a single occupant vehicle. It has artillery canons with anti-matter shells, huge missiles to attack enemies from long distances, and has claws to climb up cliffs, and mountains. Impaler Multi-use Walker The Impaler is made from the Kliver (Kli-vear), a highly aggressive herbivore found in the jungles of Vosha. The Impaler shoots out crystal missiles out of the spines on its body, the spines are used for ramming into lightly armored vehicles. The Impaler it is used as a scouting vehicle due to it's fast mobility and quiet movement. Striker Tank The Striker Tank is made from the Hewtar (Heh-tar), a carnivorous scorpion-like creature that lives in Vosha's hottest deserts. They are about the size of a Scorpion Tank and is a two pilot command vehicle.The Striker Tank is equipped with a Crystaline Canon located in the stinger, and the Anti-matter Canons are located in each claw. The tanks are primarily use for stealth missions, ambushes, and base raids. Dirth Attack VTOL The Dirth is made from a Fitari (Fit-aree), a flying carnivore that lives in the forests that feeds mostly on the flying herbivores, or small land herbivores. The Dirth VTOL is a multi occupant vehicle, which requires two pilots, and three gunners, it's able to carry two Talon IV Walkers, ammunition stockpiles, solider pods, and bombs.The Dirth's main weapons are its repeating laser canons, and Magma spray which is used to cut-off enemy troops, and melt enemy strongholds. Its final weapon is speed, the Dirth is extremely fast and makes it a hard target to hit with conventional Anti-Air weaponry. Ferosi Anti-Vehicle Walker The Ferosi is made from the subterranean creature know as the Drockivate (Droc-kiv-ate), large spider like creatures able to secrete highly corrosive and toxin fluids from the large tendrils that hand from it's mouth; it's legs are massive spires that can house a few dozen Vozin that are able to control anti-infantry weapons, while it's main section houses a massive laser that is emits a high-powered laser that can burn through most materials. Vozin Weapons and Armor Vozin weaponry uses some crystal projectiles, anti-matter weapons, even nature's evil designs are used, and melee weapons are favored among each soldier. Bigger versions are made for bigger Vozin are made for the bigger Vozin. Vozin armor is made of various metals that are stronger than their own exoskeleton, although the Vozin can absorb metals instead of absorbing all of the metals, which would make them heavier and slower, they can remove the armors and protect their exoskeleton which takes longer to heal than it is to repair any set of armor. Vozin armor doesn't include shielding due to the fact Vozin metals last longer than most energy shielding. Crystaline Railgun The Main stream weapon of the Vozin Army, this weapon uses super-heated crystal projectiles, it is fully automatic, and it has twenty eight rounds per clip. The weapon is versatile great for short to medium range combat, it is highly effective against infantry, it is best used as a suppression weapon due to it's rate of fire. Bigger versions are given to Generals, Sublimations, and Metasublimations for fighting against vehicles. Crystaline Carbine The Crystaline Carbine is used by the Vozin army for medium to long range combat, a four shot burst fire weapon that is used to take down targets before they can even get into close quarters range. The weapon is able to hold thirty two rounds per clip and has and adjustable stock for marksman uses. Multi-Purpose Sprayer The Multi-Purpose Sprayer is used by the Vozin Army it has multiple types of ammunition, lava, acid, and liquid nitrogen. The weapon was first designed as an anti-personal weapon with just the use of acid from a Vozin Queen's saliva. But the Vozin Warriors also figured it would be easier to go to the rivers of lava to use as ammunition. The liquid nitrogen is used for containing enemy POWS, and for deep space missions. The lava is used mostly against enemy infantry and light vehicles. The Generals can have this weapon as a replacement for an arm. Crystaline Pistol The Crystaline Pistol is the standard side arm of the Vozin Warriors. The Crystaline Pistol is semi-automatic and instead of a clip, there is a canister filled with a huge crystal that is cut as the gun fires. The gun can virtually fire any type of mineral, but the pistol is designed specifically for cutting these special crystals so if another substance is used it could destroy the gun. The Crystaline pistol is pretty strong enough to demolish energy shields within a few rounds (depending on the area that is damaged). Crystaline Sniper Rifle The Crystaline Sniper Rifle is a deadly weapon, able to shoot high powered crystal shards that are completely silent on the human hearing frequency. This sniper system is extremely effective at long ranges, one huge shard is loaded into the clip, and the crystal cutter can be adjusted for a different size round, for distance, speed, and damage. Shard Gun This gun takes the Vozin crystals, smashes them up and fires them making it into scattering shards used for close range fights, known tearing apart infantry armor although to fire again it takes a good twelve seconds for the next shot. Taser Rifle The Taser Rifle is great for incapacitating enemy targets without killing them, but it can kill if need be. If the target is small enough it can jump to another enemy, it is also capable of taking down shields and even slowing down a Spartan. This weapon can either shoot a constant stream of electricity or shoot tiny jolts at targets up to ten feet away. Mostly handle by Vozin guarding nests and or prisons. Bigger Version have proved useful against vehicles. Anti-Matter Grenade Launcher The Vozin Anti-Matter Grenade Launcher is great for killing groups of enemies, shock troopers, and disabling vehicles. Although the weapon is great on damage the user takes a risk due to the fact the grenades have been known to either have a too short of a timer or the fact that sometimes they don't detonate and it is one shot before reloading. Vozin Generals have been known to use this during battle although not the gun itself but the grenades. Gatling Laser The Gatling Laser is a fast rapid weapon used for heavy crowd control and against light armor. The weapon is long and very heavy although it can be mounted on a tripod and fired for a period of time before needing reloading. Metasublimations have been known to have replaced their arm with one although that is very rare. Battle Axe with Removable Dagger The Vozin Battle Axe is about four feet in length, it is held only by Vozin in heavy battle gear or those defending Queens, or Empresses. The weapon is able to match Gravity Hammers, and Energy Swords in normal circumstances, (the Gravity Hammer's manipulation of gravity causes this weapon to be ineffective). The way the metal of this weapon is forged makes it extremely durable and it is near impossible to destroy, though if the fight is prolonged enough the Energy Sword will eventually cut through the weapons hilt. In the terms with the Gravity Hammer it can hold it's own against the weapon if . The dagger is a defensive weapon located at the top of the weapon, it is removable so it can deceive any target that wanders too close to the wielder. The weapon is known for being able to cut through Vozin chitin and are able to cut through most material the Vozin employ. Spear of Rdavak The Vozin Spear of Rdavak is a rarer weapon only used by the Archevozin, or by the Vozin Royal guard. Made to be lightweight for speedy jabs or for throwing this weapon is much like ancient human weaponry. The weapon isn't made to be used for mass production but rather for when a Vozin Warrior takes on the responsibility of guarding a Queen. When in the hands of the strongest and smartest of the Vozin it can be rather deadly. Knife of Revelo The Vozin Knife of Revelo is a mainstream dagger used by the Vozin, the weapon can be used for hacking, stabbing, and slashing. It has also been seen in rare occasions to be used as a grappling hook or a climbing tool. It stands to be about a foot and a half long and usually has a chain to go along with it. Vozin Era-One Armor Systems (EOneAS) Using the crudest and heaviest of metals to protect them Vozin forces were to be reckoned with but were also slow due to the fact that they had used pure metals instead from making alloyed metaled armors. The armors were usually only worn on open area's where the exoskeleton didn't protect the creature's skin. Vozin Era-Two Armor Systems (ETwoAS) The updated armor systems entailed metal alloys and some neural interfaces. The armors were much lighter than their predecessors and provided the needed protection, though the armor was made for many different environmental situations it wasn't able to house any attached weaponry. It has built in rebreather units that instantly removes any methane toxins, though if a Vozin is a in a heavy methane environment the methane will untilmately kill the creature. It is still used in modern Vozin military due to it being cheap and fast to make, though it is usually given to low ranking soldiers. Vozin Era-Three Armor Systems Current armor system used with in the Vozin military, its fully equipped with a detachable blade (that can be used as a sword or fired like a harpoon), lighter layered metal armor that allow flexibility and mobility, neural interface, and cybernetic enhancements that are less susceptible to plasma damage. The armor can also have weapons built into it and is much more adaptable that it's older models. The current model has a built in rebreather and air tank to allow the user at least three hours in full methane environments. Society The Vozin are a semi-hiveminded species with some feudal age like castes system the Vozin Empire has sporadic ranking structure. The Emperor rarely gives out commands, but once he does, his lower Political Structure The Vozin political system is a military government mixed with a monarchy. The reason they are mixed is because the Emperor is the best warrior out of all Vozin. He commands the officers to execute battle plans, to assemble troops, and to destroy everything in the way for total domination. Culture & Religion The Vozin culture is that of survival, war, and death; the Vozin are show to be completely apathetic to all but their own kind. From the day a Vozin awakens it begins doing as instructed until they have to sleep again. Vozin Spawnlings are the only creatures in this society that are given any free time, and even that time the creatures are usually engaging in violent acts such as breaking anything in their pathway, to killing animals and other spawnlings. The Vozin believed that their gods would come down and reign down a destructive wave that would wipe the Universe clean so that it could be reborn. But after eventually they came to the conclusion that they are the gods that must destroy everything to recreate life, this is known as D'kard Lkasha or "Way of Destruction." Very few Vozin defied the orders from the Vozin Emperor, but those who refused were branded outcasts that would forever wander the emptiness of the Universe. Naming Vozin generally speak in growls, hisses and high pitched clicks from deep within their throats. Most of the Voshan names are highly complicated, and humans wouldn't be able to come even close to pronounce. Only two names have ever been deciphered by Forerunner translators. 'Rdavak' meaning 'Ash-Walker' in English